Broken Unity
by miss.ninja.kimi
Summary: Enter Sora and Riku, the two most popular guys at Hikari High. Enter Kairi, new girl at Hikari High, who causes chaos amongst the whole school! With the school dance drawing near, how far will each go to get the girl?


**Broken Unity**

_**Summary:** Enter Sora and Riku. The two most popular guys at Hikari High. Enter Roxas, school loner, who never has much to say. Enter Namine, secret admirer of Roxas, who's secretly jealous of the new girl, who happens to be her distant cousin. Enter Kairi, new girl at Hikari High, who causes chaos amongst the whole school! With the school dance drawing near, how far will each go to get the girl?_

_**Author's Note:**_ _If you have an extreme dislike for Sora x Kairi or Riku x Kairi, please do not read & flame, for the story could end either way._

_**Disclaimer:** I own a copy of both Kingdom Hearts I & II, but the copyrights belong to Square Enix, sadly._

_**Note:** All the teachers are OC's, but the teachers have no importance, so don't mind them._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One - Excuse Me, Miss…?**

"One, twice, shoot!"

Simultaneously, a silver-haired sixteen year old and a spiky-haired fifteen year old extended their hands, each making a different symbol. The silver-haired boy's hand was drawn into a fist, a rock-like shape, while the spiky-haired, younger boy's was extended into a V, a pair of scissors.

"Hah, I beat you, Sora," Riku, the silver-haired boy gloated. "I get to sit up front in Science today."

"No fair," Sora, the spiky-haired boy said, while pouting. "You must've cheated."

"Don't hate," Riku chimed. "Now c'mon, before we're-"

The loud buzz of a school bell rang throughout the hallways of Hikari High, making everyone who was in the hallways start off running faster to wherever they were going. Riku and Sora groaned, this would be the fifth time they were late this week…

"Hopefully no one'll notice," Sora said optimistically, getting up from the ground he was sitting on and brushing off his pants. Riku bounced up from the ground and grinned, making Sora look confused.

"I'll race ya!" he announced, speeding off down the hallway. Sora sighed and tossed his arms up in the air.

"NO FAIR!"

Sora couldn't help but laugh as he took off after his friend. He and Riku had been best friends forever, always doing things together. Whether it was impressing girls while showing off in the hallways or getting chewed out by the principal, he and Riku were a pair. Two peas in a pod, like peanut butter and jelly, like popcorn and a movie! Nothing could ever tear apart their friendship.

But how wrong he was…

A few seconds later, Riku and Sora touched the door of their science class in unison. "I WIN!" the said together, then with a laugh, pushed open the door.

"Late again, Mr. Riku and Sora?" a booming voice asked. Sora and Riku's frowns faded while looking at their teacher, Mr. Tenshou.

Mr. Tenshou had big brown beady eyes that seemed to follow around Sora and Riku like a hawk's eyes. He never dressed casually, and was always wearing a suit, as if he was going to get married at school. He always carried a large yardstick in his right hand, which he was now waving at the two with from his desk. He was always funny to look at, and today Sora couldn't help but snicker.

"Yeah, obviously," Riku couldn't help but retort, making a few kids in the class laugh.

"To yours seats!" he boomed, but didn't affect the two in the least. Riku and Sora casually walked to their seats, Sora cracking up all the while. Riku made sure that Sora didn't forget their rock, paper scissors match, taking the seat up front, which was better to eye all the girls with.

"Now, as I was saying," Mr. Tenshou snorted. "Before I was so **rudely** interrupted. We have a new student coming in our class today, her name is Kairi, and she's come from a place far away."

"Where's that?" Selphie, a brown-haired girl asked, raising her hand anxiously.

"How should I know?" Mr. Tenshou explained. "Look, I just need one person to show her around for the day, be her buddy, get her used to the school." Mr. Tenshou obviously didn't want to go through the new-student system, he'd rather be torturing his students.

"What's she looked like?" Riku couldn't help but ask, making kids in the back laugh again. Of course, Riku, most popular boy in school wanted to only know what she _looked _like.

"Again, how should I know!" Mr. Tenshou snapped. "She should be coming in any minute now."

And right on cue, a girl opened the squeaky wooden door open and timidly walked inside. Her hair was down to her shoulders, and was a bright red. Her eyes where blue, and sparkled with worry, looking around at everyone who was returning her stares. The girl was wearing a pink dress and light purple shoes, clutching her handbag for dear life.

"Well speak of the devil," Sora chuckled, poking Riku in the back. "Wipe the drool of your face, Riku."

Riku turned around and hushed Sora. "She's speaking!"

"My name's Kairi, and I come from-"

A truck conveniently passed by the school's window, so you couldn't hear where she said she was from.

"-It's really nice there, but my parents decided to move over here, so I could be closer to my cousin."

"Who's her cousin?" Sora asked Riku silently, only to be shushed again by an anxious Riku.

"And she hopes to get to know all of you real well, and blah blah blah," Mr. Tenshou finished. "Now, who wants to be her guide for the week and show her around?"

Riku's hand sprung up in the air before anyone else's. Sora timidly raised his, then put it down, not really wanting to get in Riku's blind rage of love. He had to admit, Kairi was cute, but… friends came first, and the way Riku was acting, he practically said without words, "I GOT DIBS!"

"Sure, Riku, why don't you show her around?" Mr. Tenshou decided lazily. Riku mentally did a 'Hell-Yes!' dance in his mind, then gave a glare to the kid who was sitting next to him. The kid quickly changed seats, making it available for Kairi.

"Now on with the lesson!" Mr. Tenshou announced, turning back to the chalkboard. He started to right science terms on the board, but Riku had no intention of taking notes today.

"I'm Ri-" he started to introduce, but Sora whacked him on the head with his pencil.

"Move yer ass, Riku, I can't see." Sora interjected, making Riku whine. Riku was taller than Sora, and every time he sat in front of him, he would always have to move his seat. Taking an opportunity to move it closer to Kairi, he sighed, and got ready to try this again.

"I'm Ri-" he started up again, only to get slapped again by Sora's pencil.

"Does that say 'difference' or 'diverse'?" Sora asked, referring to the notes on the board. Riku sighed, squinted at Mr. Tenshou's handwriting and replied, "Difference,"

Sora nodded, hiding a smirk from himself. He didn't know what caused him to try and stop Riku from talking to Kairi, but it was fun watching his friend squirm.

He wouldn't do it again...or would he?

"I'm Ri-" Riku started up again, only to be whacked in the head by Sora again. "DAMNIT SORA!"

It continued like that until the end of class, Sora breaking up in hysterics. He had no reason to stop them from talking in the hallway however, lagging behind the two like a lost puppy.

"Like I was trying to say in Science…" Riku said, trailing off. "I'm Riku, and I already know you're Kairi, right?"

"Right," the red-head said with a small giggle. "Thanks for showing me around, you seemed real eager to."

"Who wouldn't be-" Riku started, but Sora whacked him on the head.

"You're going the wrong way," Sora observed. "Math is on the right."

Riku nodded, reversing his steps and turning a corner. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Sora was trying to stop him from talking to Kairi… Was he jealous?

"This school seems so crowded…" Kairi observed, not really taking notice of the boy's small argument.

"Anyway, I-" Riku started up, only to be interrupted by the school intercom.. If he had the proper equipment, right now, Riku would've killed someone.

"Attention please…" the principal announced from the intercom. "Attention, I SAID ATTENTION!"

Everyone in the hallways stopped, sighing to themselves.

"That's better, now, this Saturday, the school we be booking Hikari Islands, and will be having a midnight luau. Be sure to buy tickets and get a partner, because if you're not seen there, you'll get socially flushed!"

A person could be heard tapping the principal's shoulder. "I wouldn't recommend you send everyone in a low spirits by telling them that, sir."

The principal groaned and said quickly, "That is all," in the speakers, before shutting it off.

The threesome stopped, not moving for a while. No one really cares what Kairi was thinking, but Riku and Sora were both thinking the same thing,

A dance…

One girl…

Two guys…

How can this end in any other way but pain?

By Sora's spiky hair, he made an oath to himself while walking down the hall to math with his best friend, and the girl who he liked.

That nothing would stop their friendship.

Not even a girl in a pink dress.

Riku and him would be friends forever, right?

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, the first chapter's always the worst, but I promise, it'll get better! If you were wondering, Namine's going to be Kairi's cousin (makes sense, right?) but she comes in later. And Roxas will come in too, yet more competition! Other Final Fintasy charries will be sprinkled in the story too hugs Cloud So review and I'll get chapter 2 up, pronto! 


End file.
